


Connection

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble, in response to the prompt"Glow"Ron's musings about his first time making love to Hermione.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

We waited six years to get the courage to confess our feelings to each other. We hesitated for six months to make love for the first time. When finally we felt ready to take such an important step in our relationship, we chose to do it inside a cabin in some Muggle moutains she knew, for we could be really alone and private. I conjured a fire, and the sight of her gorgeous body wearing a thin sleeveless black silk nightdress under the candle's glow made me hard and nervous.

_What if I hurt her?_   
_What if I'm lousy as a lover?_

My brain almost stopped, and I just sat there watching her beautiful features, her gorgeous shy and adorable smile. When I felt her tight around me, the world stopped and we started building another new one.

I focused on giving her pleasure, in making her feel relaxed and loved. Thanks to Charlie's old sex advice book hidden at his room at the Burrow where I read If foreplay is well done, hotness and success are yours to enjoy.

 

When we connected, I felt like I would burst of joy. She made a little scream and clutched my sholders.

I stopped.

She made me keep going.

I was quick and also as gentle as I could.

Then we slept holding each other, and my heart started beating again.  
The next morning she woke me up and said we could try again, because she was thinking we'd get both fun and pleasure. I didn't hesitate. We were the three sides of every story: passionate, understanding and intense.

Like a Weasley–Granger Dynasty should be.

~Spider  



End file.
